<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look What You Started by JudeAraya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514733">Look What You Started</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya'>JudeAraya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boudoir Photography, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, light come play, post book announcement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want to take pictures,” Phil said. He touched Dan’s bottom lip with the tip of his finger. Dan squinted and tilted his head.</i>
  <br/>
</p><p>
<i>“Phil we literally just did that,” he pointed out. Phil traced Dan’s ear, then down his jaw and throat. Dan shivered hard. His eyes were so dark and his colour so high.</i><br/></p>
<p>
<i>“But that was for them. This’ll be for us,” he murmured.</i></p>
<p>

An impromptu private photoshoot, Dan in red ligerie and the idea of knowing your partner so well but still loving the moments when they surprise you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look What You Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So many thanks to Puddle and Jen for vibe checking and beta reading and genrally hyping me up to post this. Also for helping to chose a color. Turns out all three of us agree Dan is stunning in red. </p><p>My ace-ass self needed to write some boudoir photography with feelings to make up for my inability to look directly at that photo of Dan. I wrote this in one sitting this morning and have forced myself NOT to do the obsessive re-reading thing I do so...idk enjoy the potential messiness!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan was freaking out. Anyone but Phil might take his quiet, his focus and the way his head bopped along to whatever he was listening to as anyday-of-the-week Dan. </p><p>The tell was in the way Dan’s keyboard was clacking, so loud and so hard Phil knew the tips of Dan’s fingers would hurt when he was done doing whatever it was he was furiously typing about. He doubted it was actually the book, considering that Dan had given himself permission to take a break from writing in order to do promo and process the aftermath of the announcement, increased presence online, and their decision to open the doors up a little more. </p><p>Japan had been wonderful, and it <i>had</i> been nice to share it with their followers, but they’d mutually agreed without ever speaking of it that they wanted to close those doors a bit after. To continue treasuring their new-normal privacy. There was a quiet in settling into a life with separate career goals, with not having to perform versions of themselves and their relationship, as transparent as it had become. </p><p>Despite his verbal commitment to a break from writing, Phil knew that Dan was working on something--he only journaled by hand--but he wasn’t too concerned with what it was. He was more aware of the fact that Dan’s knee had now started to bounce. Which meant that soon he’d get irritated with the way the screen was jiggling and he would leave Phil to go hole up in the office. </p><p>Phil was having none of that. Dan’s hair had dried in fluffy waves after his shower and his lips were beautiful nervously-nibbled and damp pink. He was wearing his ridiculous cat t-shirt and the hem of his black Calvins were riding up, exposing a little extra thigh. Phil poked it with his toes, and then again when the only response he got from Dan was a grunt. </p><p>“<i>What?</i>” </p><p>“What’re you doing?” Phil asked. Dan shrugged and went back to his document. Not ready to share then. That was all right. The anxiety though--Phil wanted to nip that right in the bud. And only like 76% selfishly because he really kind of wanted to fuck, and by <i>really kind of</i>, he meant absolutely. Dan had been incredibly nervous leading up to the announcement, which often led to him needing physical distance. Phil got that. </p><p>Only he was coming down now, getting too in his head in other ways. Sex was always an excellent coping mechanism, so long as it was for the purpose of escape or release, not denial or negative distraction.</p><p>“Play a game with me,” he blurted out. </p><p>“What?” Dan looked up again, eyebrows furrowed. Phil wanted to bite one of them. </p><p>“Play a game with me, I’m bored,” Phil whined, poking Dan in the thigh some more. </p><p>“You really can’t entertain yourself for a few hours?” Dan said, only it was with a little fondness under the annoyance, which Phil knew meant victory. </p><p>“Nope,” Phil said. “You’re not meant to be working on the book and I can’t focus on anything else.” </p><p>“Anything else but playing a game?” Dan closed his computer. He smirked, the tilt of his lips calling out Phil’s true motivations. </p><p>“Yes,” Phil said. He knew it was childish to stubbornly try to prove to Dan that Dan didn’t <i>always</i> know what Phil was thinking. That didn’t stop him; he was in some kind of mood tonight if he was willing to doggedly insist on a game when really he just wanted some Dan time. In bed. On any handy or comfortable surface actually. “Let’s play Snap.” </p><p>“Phil,” Dan’s face lit up in that exasperated-but-smitten kind of way he got. “You’re terrible at Snap.” </p><p>“I am not! My fingers are ready. My hands and eyes have coordinated tonight. I’m ready.” </p><p>“Your hands and ey- oh for fucks’s sake, all right. Go get the cards then. Want something to drink?” </p><p>Phil was already pushing himself up, tripping over the blanket Dan had shoved off of his lap and onto the floor. Dan’s hand on his hip kept him upright. </p><p>“Oh you’re definitely well-coordinated tonight,” Dan said. </p><p>“Don’t mock me,” Phil said, untangling his feet. “I said my hands and eyes, nothing left for my feet.” He pulled Dan off the couch and gave him a disgustingly wet kiss to the cheek. “Some of that wine from earlier this week? Is there any of that left over?” </p><p>“Maybe?” Dan untangled his own feet. “We have another bottle though. Want me to open it?” </p><p>“Please,” Phil said. Neither bothered to pick up or fold the blanket. The room was strewn with flats of empty boxes, a roll of packing paper, and random piles of papers and knickknacks; all sorts of things that were slowly driving Dan mad. Phil remembered Dan, very, <i>very</i> clearly, stating that he’d never go through a move with Phil again, not if he had to endure Phil’s ‘methods.’ Phil had simply nodded along. Dan made a lot of declarations. </p><p>He settled himself on the floor next to the low table, taking the very full wine glass Dan brought him with two hands. He’d promised hand-eye coordination, and although he knew he in no way possessed it, he wasn’t about to prove himself a liar before they’d even started. </p><p>“All right then, what’s the deal?” Dan asked. His lips were already a little wine red. </p><p>“Sexual favours,” Phil blurted. Dan laughed. </p><p>“You didn’t last even ten minutes Phil!” </p><p>“I’m sorry you just look really…” the neckline of Dan’s shirt was slipping off of his shoulder. Again, Phil wanted to bite. </p><p>“Well all right then, but only if we really play. Winner gets to pick,” Dan said. Phil blinked, cleared his throat and nodded. Dan was already--preemptively--smug. Phil was truly terrible at fast-paced games that involved hand-eye coordination, and they both knew it. But Dan’s shoulder was round and tempting, the pale skin that only highlighted the long line of Dan’s neck. Phil knew, looking at him, how pretty he was, what he wanted. </p><p>Hands and eyes be damned, he was going to get it. He shook out his hands, giving them a stern talking to. There was a lot on the line here. He had won Snap a time or two before, and he could again, he just had to harness some sex-deprived, horny ninja reflexes or something.</p>
<hr/><p>“Phil, <i>PhilPhilPhil</i>, no!” Dan shrieked. “How did that happen?!”</p><p>“Yesssss, suck it!” Phil said, flopping onto his back and waving his newfound ninja hands in the air. </p><p>“How the fuck-” Dan started, laughing too hard to finish. Phil giggled, the room spinning just slightly. He struggled to sit up, back aching a bit from hunching over the cards, pleasantly wine tipsy. Dan was all high flushed cheeks and wild hair. He was swallowing the last dregs of wine, lips a beautiful maroon now. Phil knew his must be too, that if he kissed Dan now it would all be the memory of wine, laughter shaping their lips, a not perfect mess, the kind of imperfection Phil loved. </p><p>“So is that it then?” Dan asked. Phil brought himself back to the present with only a slight delay. Dan had pushed the cards aside and shuffled forward, hands wide on Phil’s knees. </p><p>“What’s it then?” Phil said, only a little stupidly, seeing as Dan’s lips were now on his neck. </p><p>“A blowjob, dummy. You literally just told me to suck it,” Dan said, the breath of laughter on Phil’s damp skin eliciting shivers. </p><p>“No that was just me being an asshole,” Phil said honestly. Dan’s hands, which had started to slip up Phil’s thighs stopped. </p><p>“All right then.” Dan sat back. “What then?” </p><p>Phil squinted, trying to judge what kind of mood Dan was in. Sex mood, that was. He seemed happy enough now, more relaxed and definitely pretty receptive, seeing as he’d only bemoaned losing a game he was pretty much guaranteed to win any other day for the space of five minutes. </p><p>“I want to take pictures,” Phil said. He touched Dan’s bottom lip with the tip of his finger. Dan squinted and tilted his head. </p><p>“Phil we literally just did that,” he pointed out. Phil traced Dan’s ear, then down his jaw and throat. Dan shivered hard. His eyes were so dark and his colour so high. </p><p>“But that was for <i>them</i>. This’ll be for us,” he murmured. Dan paused, took in a breath, and then another. They were both well accustomed to cameras but rarely ever used them in such personal ways. It had always felt risky, like one could never trust that somehow, something might not get out. Things like that did still matter because they hoarded their hard-won privacy, but the fear underneath it all had, over the last year, dissipated a little. </p><p>“Okay,” Dan said softly. “How do you want me, then?” </p><p>Phil’s brain, always moving lightning fast, conjured a slideshow of potential images; all of the beautiful things Dan owned, the way his lips looked, darkened with lipstick, his eyes smudged with kohl; Dan bare and completely natural, skin highlighted in whole new ways with low light and the coloured lamps that ringed their living room. </p><p>“Surprise me,” he said. Dan kissed him, fleetingly, and left the room. Unlike the photos he had Phil take last week--which Dan had staged, directed and nitpicked endlessly--Phil got to make editorial decisions here. He pushed the table against the couch and spread Dan’s fluffy blanket on the floor. All traces of moving flotsam was promptly piled by the couch. It took some work, and creative rearranging of power cords, but he also moved their coloured lamps around, taking pictures of the lighting from time to time to get a sense of what might work.</p><p>“Hey,” Dan said, softly, from behind him. Phil’s fingers and toes tingled. Dan was wearing a sheer lace lingerie set in red; it was something older that he’d only worn once. He’d found it online, a few years ago, before he’d really grown comfortable and confident with this sort of thing, and asked Phil what he thought. Phil remembered scanning the colour options, picking one and buying it on the spot. Dan had complained about the colour for approximately four seconds before Phil had kissed the protests off his lips, murmuring how much he loved Dan in all reds. </p><p>“Good?” Dan asked, prompting Phil. </p><p>“Absolutely.” Phil gestured at the rug, which Dan obediently sat down on. He let Phil take test pictures with some amused huffing. </p><p>“Most people just get straight to the point with these.” </p><p>“Most people don’t stare at their partner’s image on camera for a decade,” Phil said absently. Dan bit his lip to hide a smile. It didn’t work. </p><p>“Okay,” Phil said when he was finally satisfied with the lighting. “Lie back.” Dan quirked a brow at him. “Please?” </p><p>Dan didn’t say anything, but lay back on the blanket passively. He didn’t speak, not even as Phil began to quietly arrange him, left arm over his head, fingers curled, right hand wide on his belly where his lovely stomach was framed by the plunging lace bra-style top and the hem of the sheer skirted lace that covered the dark g-string under it. Their eyes met when Phil slips Dan’s pinky just under the hem of the lace edging. Dan exhaled, long and slow, then inhaled sharply when Phil ran his hands up the insides of his calves and up his thighs. He propped one knee up, messing with the drape of the skirting, then stood over him, feet straddling his waist to get a sense of how the picture might look, framing Dan in his mind's eye. He bent over, slipping the soft lace cap sleeve down Dan’s right shoulder. Dan shivered into the fleeting touch. Phil couldn’t help himself then, tracing the deep vee between Dan’s pecs and then up over his Adam’s apple, over his lips, pushing the tips of two fingers between them. Dan bit, hard, then licked, a soft tiny flicker of movement when Phil pulled them back out. </p><p>“Naughty,” Phil said, low but playful. Dan smiled; a soft, and so real, very private smile only Phil knew the shape of. “Oh, don’t stop, keep that face,” he said, turning for his phone. </p><p>“Oh good, I wasn’t sure which of my faces to grab from the wardrobe,” Dan intoned. Phil knocked his foot against Dan’s knee and flipped him off.</p><p>“Stop that, go back to the smile.” He took a few pictures, trying different angles. Unsatisfied--even tall as he was he couldn’t get Dan in frame--Phil pulled the table over and climbed on it. </p><p>“Phil-” </p><p>“Shut up you, go back to being a minx,” Phil said, praying the table would hold his weight. Sex accidents weren’t on his list of life goals. </p><p>“A minx?” Dan laughed, turning his face into the swell of his biceps to muffle it. Phil snapped a picture, and then another when Dan turned back to him. He was still smiling, his <i>you’re an idiot but I love you anyway</i> smile. He’d done something with his hair, wetting it or putting some product in; it was less haphazard waves and more defined curls. They caught the light beautifully, haloing Dan in a muted blue.</p><p>“Please don’t fall,” Dan said softly after Phil had taken a few more pictures, tilting his head in increments, familiar with the language of having himself photographed. “I have an interest in your wellbeing right now.” </p><p>“Only now?” Phil asked. Dan had begun to turn his knee out, exposing the inside of his thigh, his cock a tantalizing bulge inside the almost too small cup of underwear beneath the lace. Phil climbed off the table without major incident, then sat on it, intent on some close-ups. </p><p>“Can I move yet?” Dan asked. Phil nodded. “What do you want then?” </p><p>“Do whatever you want,” Phil said. Dan didn’t move, eyes meeting Phil’s for the span of several breaths. Phil ran the edge of his foot carefully over Dan’s burgeoning erection. He smiled when Dan huffed out a tiny whine, eyes closed and lip sucked between his teeth. “C’mon then,” Phil murmured. </p><p>Eyes closed, Dan slipped his fingers under the lace bra, pinching his nipple. Phil fumbled to capture the moment, Dan’s hand contrasting with the red lace and then just Dan’s face, brows drawn a bit, eyes squinched shut like they did when Dan was focused on his own pleasure. </p><p>“More, please,” Phil said, so soft it was barely a breath. Dan paused, eyes fluttering open. </p><p>“Kiss me first,” he said. </p><p>Phil set down the phone, knelt next to Dan and cupped his face, giving him the sort of long, slow kiss they didn’t always remember they loved. Over a decade with someone took some of the thrill of long makeout sessions they’d once revelled in. Or, perhaps it was just their rarity that made them so exciting now. </p><p>Dan shifted, the hand that had curled behind Phil’s head to hold him close slipping away. Phil pulled back in time to see Dan press the heel of his hand to his erection. Phil remembered how it would strain against the fabric, how when perfectly adjusted, the tip of his cock would peek out. The only other time Dan had worn this, Phil had spent long minutes licking only that, the soft give of Dan’s belly, thumbs digging into the shallow apexes of where his thighs met pelvis, Dan gasping and begging for more. </p><p>It was tempting to do that again, but Phil had a different mission. He pulled back, grabbing his phone with shaking fingers. </p><p>“Really, Phil?” </p><p>“You look so good Dan,” Phil said. “I want you to see.” And, selfishly, he wanted to keep. He had pictures in his memory but those were often shaped by the ghosts of other sensations: Dan’s smell, the musk of sweat and the sharp scent of pre-come. The rough hair on his calves when Phil sucked kisses up behind his knees. The texture of Dan’s hair when Phil pulled it, hard, before he’d come in Dan’s mouth. </p><p>These pictures wouldn’t be that. Perhaps flattened into a mere visual, but also, simply images of the person he always wanted most, in his most trusting, vulnerable way. </p><p>Phil climbed back on the table, taking his time, framing shots of Dan with more care than he had earlier. He caught snapshots of Dan sliding one hand into his underwear. Of Dan arching into his own touch; his other hand slipping between his legs to press against his taint, teasing his hole like he so often did when he was jerking off. Everything was too hot, Phil’s temperature ratcheting as Dan’s own pleasure built, until he was sweating and breathing as hard as Dan just after he came. Phil got another two shots, one of Dan laid out and boneless, stomach and lace painted with come, and then another a blurred shot of Dan’s sleepy post-orgasm eyes and lips. </p><p>“C’mere,” Dan said, tugging Phil’s pant leg. “Get these off.” Phil stripped quickly, straddling Dan, one hand already on his aching cock.</p><p>“No, here,” Dan had him by the ass, directing Phil up until he was slipping himself into Dan’s wet, generous mouth. His fingers flexed, digging into the soft give of Phil’s ass as Phil tested his gag reflex, played with how deep and fast he could go. He already knew he wouldn’t last long but when Dan’s hand moved, when one, wet finger moved between his ass cheeks, pressing what Phil realized was a come-covered fingertip just barely inside him, he came with a surprised grunt. He pulled back and out quickly, stroking himself through the latter half of his orgasm, coming on Dan’s lips and chin and the hollow of his throat. </p><p>“You could have come in me, you know,” Dan said through a fuck rasped voice. He wiped his face haphazardly, traces of Phil still on his lips and neck. </p><p>“It caught me off guard,” Phil admitted. He moved off of Dan, then rolled so that he was plastered against him. Despite the blanket, the floor was hard and now that he’d come, his sweat-sheened skin was beginning to cool. Dan was, as always, warmth Phil’s body sought by instinct, his own light in the dark. “Didn’t have time to warn you.” </p><p>“Phil,” Dan said, both laughter and sleep in his tone, “I know when you’re about to come. I know how to <i>make</i> you come. It’s hardly a surprise.” </p><p>“There should be surprises,” Phil complained into Dan’s armpit. Maybe that was gross, how he liked being so close to the places where Dan smelled the most like him. He couldn't be arsed to care. Dan didn’t and that was really all that mattered. </p><p>“More surprise orgasms?” </p><p>“No, like, with us. You knew I wanted a fuck when I asked you to play Snap. You always know what I want.” </p><p>There was a long, quiet moment. Dan played with Phil’s hair carefully. “I didn’t know you wanted this,” he said.</p><p>“What?” Phil forced himself to sit up. He wanted a shower and then Dan in their comfortable bed about five minutes ago now, before their come was a cold tacky mess and the floor had begun to hurt his bones. Dan picked up Phil’s phone. He didn’t open the camera roll or even look at the screen. </p><p>“You don’t want to see?” Phil said. Dan shrugged.</p><p>“Later. After you have. They’re for you anyway.” </p><p>“I want them to be for you too,” Phil insisted. He kissed Dan, tasting himself on Dan’s lips. “I want you to see yourself like I do.” </p><p>“Why would I need to,” Dan asked, “when I can see everything you feel on your face anyway?” </p><p>Phil closed his eyes, shocked by the dizzying rush of <i>something</i>, that Dan-feeling he’d never found a name for. </p><p>“Is that okay?” Dan said, traces of worry in the words. </p><p>Phi opened his eyes, taking in every bit of Dan just then, dishevelled sex-messy and <i>his</i>. </p><p>“Of course. Just surprised me, is all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed feel free to visit and<a href="https://judearaya.tumblr.com/post/629534199858315264/fic-look-what-you-started">reblog</a> this story on tumblr!  </p><p>If you're at all in need a visual, <a href="https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07R8SLSJ2/ref=sspa_dk_detail_4?pd_rd_i=B07R8SLSJ2&amp;pd_rd_w=9YrCn&amp;pf_rd_p=48d372c1-f7e1-4b8b-9d02-4bd86f5158c5&amp;pd_rd_wg=BTSqf&amp;pf_rd_r=FFRT053YVSVS47GSJE8Q&amp;pd_rd_r=630ae919-f2a2-4931-8119-55da5854ef02&amp;spLa=ZW5jcnlwdGVkUXVhbGlmaWVyPUExM1ExTk5SRDdHMVc1JmVuY3J5cHRlZElkPUEwNTY4Njk3MTREVDFIMjZHSUNYRiZlbmNyeXB0ZWRBZElkPUEwNzE1NjIzVFoxODFJVEkzQjZEJndpZGdldE5hbWU9c3BfZGV0YWlsJmFjdGlvbj1jbGlja1JlZGlyZWN0JmRvTm90TG9nQ2xpY2s9dHJ1ZQ&amp;th=1&amp;psc=1">this</a> this is what inspired my description of what Dan is wearing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>